An Introduction to My Sliverdom
by LanternKeeper
Summary: Hey! My friends call me the Sliver Queen, but that's a title I take with pride. Scoping out the internet, I found no other individual who has taken their slivers so far as to create huge stories or characters out of them. These are just some bits of information about my babies so you can have background info when you go to read the more in-depth stories I'm bound to publish.


So apparently I am the only one in the whole entire world who loves slivers enough to personify them?

I love my little slivers; you may call me the Sliver Queen.

Whenever I play MtG with my sliver deck, it's more like I'm playing a story than I'm playing a game. I gave my slivers personalities, hopes, loves, dreams. I'm a huge fangirl of them. The way they work together to completely destroy opposition is the neatest thing to me.

Anyways, here are some of their old bios I'm just going to casually leave here. Maybe I'll expand on them later, maybe not, I dunno. And OH! I just ordered a crap ton of new ones to add to my lovely Hive, too. I'll have LOTS of fun making those new bios, being even more complex than the first. Forty-three new cards. Woo. I can do it.

oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo

The main story for this deck is that there are a group of queenless slivers struggling to survive in the smoldering ruins of a dying volcano. They're faring well enough on their own until a strange new sliver comes in ((Venser's Sliver; more on that prick later)) and they have to learn to deal with that. The slivers have also established a new hierarchy, working to keep each other safe.

((I realize there's nothing extremely good about the cards in this deck; be aware that I did get it for free, but I love it regardless and I'm working on fixing it.))

NOW ON TO THE ACTUAL SLIVERS.

Their leader is Might Sliver ((All slivers get +2/+2)) and his name is Miraff (pronounced MEEr-aff)

As the leader of the hive, he has authority over the other slivers in the absence of a queen. He lends the others a boost in both power and toughness, one of the main reasons for his rise to authority. He isn't a monarch, and simply eases the others onto the paths he thinks they should travel. He can become rather stoic at times, and is habitually blunt. His frankness is sometimes a bother, but no one has dared revolt yet. He is otherwise a terrific leader. One of the things he is open about, though, is Rance's ((Fury Sliver)) ever-lasting attacks on Fandol ((Watcher Sliver)). The slivers are beginning to suspect their leader has a thing for Fandol, but that is far from being confirmed.

Second in command is Izany, the Bonesplitter Sliver ((all slivers get +2/+0)) (ee-ZAHN-ee)

Second-in-command of the small hive. Has a constant, wide smile. Isn't a huge talker but isn't all that quiet, either. Speaks evenly and has a rather charming laugh. Rather loyal to Miraff and is found around him most of the time. Has a fondness for fighting when it comes to it, and his sliverine talent is to bestow upon the others an attack boost. Doesn't bother a whole lot with any of the other slivers beside Miraff, Ziucan ((Harmonic Sliver)), and Leyfas ((Pulmonic Sliver)). And occasionally Rance. Has a thing for Leyfas and is weird about showing it. Weird in a sense of just staring for ages with that unchanging smile and nothing else. It creeps poor paranoid Leyfas out to no end. As a side note he's the tallest of all the slivers.

Third is Ziucan, Harmonic Sliver ((All Slivers have When this creature comes into play, destroy target artifact or enchantment.)) (ZEE-you-kan)

Third-in-command. Is the wisest and most diplomatic out of all of the slivers. Is very curious about new things, often silent but speaking occasionally in great wisdom. Obviously holds some kind of fondness for Perelka ((Gemhide Sliver)). He also holds a profound respect for Rescan ((Sidewinder Sliver)), who is also very mature like himself, and has an obvious distaste in Rance's constant expression. He also respects the two above him in power, though he occasionally believes he could do better as leader. He, along with Leyfas, are the only two who continue to suspect Citch's ((Venser's Sliver)) true nature and are reluctant about his assimilating into the hive. He can become very volatile around unfamiliar artifacts and enchantments, and his nervous aura ends up destroying or ruining them in some way.

Fourth up is Leyfas, Pulmonic Sliver ((All Slivers have flying and If this creature would be put into a graveyard, you may put it on top of its owner's library instead.)) (LAY-fiss)

Fourth in the chain of command, Leyfas is essential in the hive because of his flying ability. He's rather paranoid about, well, a lot of things, but Citch in particular. Despite his outlook on most things being "it's out to get me", he's managed to befriend most everyone in the hive (excluding, of course, lonely Nelios ((Fungus Sliver)) and crazed Rance. He stays close for the most part to the top three slivers. He's often a total mess in appearance, and doesn't give much of a care, but he's a neat freak when it comes to ALL OTHER THINGS and is the one who keeps the hive tidy. His feelings for Izany are confused and conflicting, but for the most part he wouldn't be too upset if the other sliver asked to partner up with him

Then we have Sonce, Spined Sliver ((If any Sliver is blocked, it gets +1/+1 until end of turn for each creature blocking it.)) (sahnse)

Fifth in command and proud of it, Sonce lives life as a loud, teasing, good-natured sliver. His favorite pasttimes are anything involving messing around with Taso ((Quilled Sliver)). He's rather obvious with his love for him/her. Although Taso rejects him completely, the two are usually together, bickering over useless things. Together, their abilities (especially bolstered by Rescan's) are deadly. Sonce's helmet is NOT removable - none of the "headwear" that the slivers wear is really "headwear", and is actually a part of them (making it kinda hard to kiss but they can get creative). Sonce's bolstering ability renders a large part of enemy defenses useless, giving him an attacking advantage over their dwindling shields.

Sixth is Rescan, Sidewinder Sliver ((All Slivers have flanking. (Whenever a creature without flanking blocks a Sliver, the blocking creature gets -1/-1 until end of turn.))) (RESS-kin)

Rescan is sixth in charge, a reasonable position. She's very mature and serious, and sometimes has to take charge irrespective of her rank. Her flanking ability is widely beneficial and every sliver agrees to her usefulness. She is not very talkative, and often just watches the other slivers spaz out around her. She has let herself become rather fond of Nelios, occasionally touching him with her dangerous claw and helping him on his constant self-harming quest to become stronger. She wishes he wouldn't have to do it, but knows it's for the best and lets him. She feels he can become much stronger than anyone expects, if only he tried and stood up for himself more.

Then seventh there is Perelka, Gemhide Sliver ((All Slivers have T: Add one mana of any color to your mana pool.)) (purr-ELL-kuh)

Seventh on the order of slivers and appreciated more for her talent than her personality, Perelka finds herself in the lonely middle of the hierarchy, not quite impressive enough to hang around the top three, not quite unimportant enough to be accepted by those in the bottom tiers. She doesn't care, though, because her passions lie mostly with the lovely mana-enriched crystals she produces to keep the hive going. She's rather eccentric and swings her moods around a lot. She can be pretty vicious in battle, but she's just weak enough that the others keep her in the back. They don't want to lose her or her ability. Even though she is quite open and amiable, only Ziucan really pays her any serious attention. Hive rumor has it that they're together, but they haven't affirmed that officially. Though it's totally true. She offers him extra gems and he makes sure she is well cared-for.

Then, sharing eighth, Ayn and Ori, the Two-Headed Sliver ((All Slivers have This creature can't be blocked except by two or more creatures.)) (EYEn and OR-ee)

Ayn and Ori have two heads, two eyes, four tails, and one body between them, but they still find themselves eighth in power. Perhaps it's because of their constant nagging at each other - after a while, it bugs everyone around them, too. But in a battle, they create unsurpassed chaos. Enemies suddenly find they have twice the angry sliver to deal with, and it becomes very overwhelming, very fast. Ayn is the more hesitant and logical of the two, while Ori is upfront and emotional. While she deliberates, he does. Most of the time, they are almost two separate slivers, but their combined efforts spell out demise for their opponents. Ayn and Ori enjoy the company of Fandol, Leyfas, sometimes Taso, and then Citch (whom they "adopted".) They are completely unquestioning of Citch's intentions, and show him pretty much whatever he asks to see.

Finally we get to little Fandol, the Watcher Sliver that constitutes ninth place in the hierarchy. ((all slivers get +0/+2)) (FAN-dull)

Ninth in the hierarchy, Fandol the Watcher Sliver isn't very powerful on his own, but he ups defense in the hive and is therefore of good use. His ten eyes keep a constant watch over the goings-on. Izany will occasionally be sent out to help guard with him, but the two don't talk much during that time. Fandol is a rather unassuming sliver. He has also developed feelings for Miraff, though he has no idea of the other's shared emotions and believes that when his leader protects him from Rance, that he would do the same for anyone else. He's kind of withdrawn, but that's mostly because everyone just leaves him outside all on his own for the majority of the time. He's actually very interesting to talk to if he opens up, and it's neat to hear him talk about all of the things he sees. He can see in any number of the various spectrums at once.

Tenth is Rance ((ranse)), the Fury Sliver ((All Slivers have double strike.))

Tenth on the sliver hierarchy, and for good reason. He is single-mindedly aggressive, and doesn't bother much with communication that involves anything other than tearing the other party into bits. If he were to have much authority at all, it would be assuredly catastrophic for everyone. Fandol takes the worst of his rancidness every day, which is good because he's about the only one who CAN stand Rance's constant craziness. Rance feels no affection for anyone, seeing the other slivers as targets more than potential lovers or even just friends. Miraff only keeps him around because of his talent - the gift of double strike, an incredibly important asset in battle.

Then there's Nelion, the little Fungus Sliver ((All Slivers have Whenever this creature is dealt damage, put a +1/+1 counter on it. (The damage is dealt before the counter is put on.))) (NEEL-ee-on)

Third-to-last on the ladder of superiority. Isn't all that strong, or rather, isn't one at all to show it. Is always, ALWAYS hurting himself in some way or another every second of the day, for seemingly no reason. But his wounds heal fast, and strengthen him - that being his own special ability to offer to the hive. His tail is unique among the others' in that its main purpose isn't as a whip; it is used mostly to take energy from and latch onto various vegetations, particularly the rotting remnants of old trees. He's usually by himself and can often be found watching Fandol and Rance fuss around. Ziucan is secretly his idol. He doesn't realize Rescan's affections for him, and sees her mostly as that one sliver who'll talk to him, and that's enough. If he gets overwhelmed or upset with something, he'll start clawing fiercely at his face and body in an attempt to strengthen himself. It works to drive off some problems, mainly because they get weirded out by his frenzied auto-aggression. If he and Leyfas ever built up the gumption to talk to each other, they'd probably be friends.

Then there's Taso, the Quilled Sliver (personally a card I find extremely useful.) ((All Slivers have T: This creature deals 1 damage to target attacking or blocking creature.)) (TAH-so)

The shortest out of everyone else and also the last in line if not for Citch, Taso is underappreciated in the worst of ways. Another issue with Taso is that no one knows his/her gender. No one gets close enough to figure it out, though, either- s/he's covered in bristling, pointy quills and has no objection to using them. Especially on Sonce, the sliver with whom she shares a strange love/hate rivalry relationship thing. Rescan is one of the few slivers s/he gets along with, and the former usually succeeds at getting the younger sliver to calm down. S/he steers far clear of the higher-up slivers, but thinks Fandol can also be interesting to talk to at times. She also thinks Ayn's decent enough but cannot STAND Ori. Her quills are useful in battle, peppering enemies and taking them down fast.

Last up is Citch, Venser's Sliver. (SITCH)

Citch, being the strange newcomer, is ranked last and largely treated like dirt. Maybe it's because he takes advantage of all of the others' abilities without offering anything in return. Maybe it's because he's so queer and unnatural, almost artificial... Citch was created by Venser to infiltrate the hive, though the latter was sadly mistaken if he thought THIS hive was anything more than a rag-tag group of queenless slivers. Which apparently was the case, as Citch's prime directive is to find the queen and give the information back to Venser. It's why he constantly asks about the queen even though everyone's told him SEVERAL TIMES that there IS no queen. Everyone is so wigged out by his appearance and his questioning and everything else about him that they just stay away. They just didn't want to reject a fellow sliver, and besides, Citch was decently powerful even without an ability. His mana requirement is a bit high, but Perelka manages well enough so that no one is worried. Pretty much as soon as he came upon the hive, though, Ayn and Ori claimed him as their own. A blessing and a curse. Whether or not his true identity and purpose will be revealed has yet to be seen.

oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo

Woo that's all of them. I've already actually made bios for some of the new slivers ((Essence Sliver, Toxin Sliver, Screeching Sliver, Sliver Overlord, Ward Sliver)) but I'll put THEIR bios in another document once I have the others.

Such a strange first thing to put on this site. Oh! But I do plan to upload more. I am fangirling like crazy over WardxToxic right now and I've already got a story planned out for them. Their relationship is so sweet... Anyways this was all just some background info (that probably no one's going to read) for the things that are going to come soon (that probably no one's going to read, also).

But if you have read it, thanks; it means a lot.


End file.
